Calambres en el alma
by Chibi Chise
Summary: Se llevan mal al comienzo, pero como sabemos, del amor al odio hay un solo paso…pero que ocurrirá con la actual pareja de la ojiazul que es rico y famoso? Cuales serán los secretos que esconde la chica de la trenza? UAºM&A Chap 6 up!
1. Fuegos artificiales, primeras lágrimas

**Calambres en el alma**

**Summary:** Aoshi rescata a Misao de una situación desagradable… se llevan mal al comienzo, pero como sabemos, del amor al odio hay un solo paso…pero que ocurrirá con la actual pareja de la ojiazul que es rico y famoso? Cuales serán los secretos que esconde la chica de la trenza? UAºA&M

**N/A: **Acá traigo ooootro fic... es el segundo de RK que publico (el otro es de Sano y Sayo) mientras que este tratara a otra pareja que tampoco es la protagónica… (jeje no es difícil imaginarse cual!) Si ya se, tengo 6 fics en proceso y voy a volverme loca con tanto, pero weno! Me gusta escribir! Y dentro de todo me queda bastante tiempo libre para dedicarme a esto… no se si soy buena o no, simplemente lo hago por que me gusta, y si a ustedes también mejor!

Obviamente es un UA… y puede que tenga algo de lemon… (jeje dedicado a dos amigas xD!) Ojalá les guste!

**Aclaraciones Narrativas:**

Narración en 3era persona

-Diálogos-

_Pensamientos_

'Narración en primera persona por alguno de los personajes'

(Aclaraciones de la autora)

-----º-----º-----º----- Cambio de escena-----º-----º-----º-----

**Capitulo I**

**Fuegos artificiales, primeras lágrimas **

Arrastrando los pies caminaba por las calles vacías el sábado por la noche, vísperas de navidad habiendo una vez mas huido de la persona que debía amar… las cosas ya no eran como hace tres años atrás, allí habían comenzado y aún hoy no habían acabado. Le dolía el alma. El cuerpo. El corazón. Sus ojos que ya parecían haber perdido la luz propia que los caracterizaba, que los hacia brillas como luciérnagas en medio de la oscuridad más profunda, se fijaban nada mas en como sus pies se movían lentamente uno después del otro, trasladando su cuerpo lejos de la casa de sus continuas pesadillas.

Levanta la vista al oír voces que provenían de un callejón, al acercarse a ver se encontró con un par de muchachos algo mas grandes que ella en edad y mucho mas que ella físicamente hablando. Al verla asomarse tímidamente por entre el par de paredes ambos sonrieron a la vez pensando que después de todo no sería una noche tan aburrida como creían.

-Espera, yo la vi primero –dijo uno de ellos poniéndose de pie.

-Mhp…siempre te quedas con lo bueno…-agregó el otro molesto pero sin atreverse a contradecir a su compañero que ya estaba a unos cuantos pasos de la asustada joven de cabello azulado.

Cuando estuvo frente a ella la tomo bruscamente de la muñeca y la acercó a si ante un grito de la chica que el joven se apresuró a callar poniendo su mano sobre la boca de ella.

-No podemos dejar ir tan pronto a las visitas…-dijo en voz baja mientras besaba su cuello a lo que la chica cerró los ojos asqueada.

-Dejame en paz idiota! –gritó ella intentado soltarse, pero él hombre la sostenía con fuerza impidiéndole alejarse.

-Porque te molestas? Solo jugaré un rato contigo…-esbozo una diabólica sonrisa que hizo que la joven se asustara y temiera lo peor.

El ojinegro comenzó a acariciar su espalda mientras desprendía los botones de la camisa de la joven ignorando sus insultos y sus continuos intentos por huir, cuando tubo oportunidad mordió con todas sus fuerzas la mano del sujeto haciéndolo dar un alarido de dolor y alejarse un poco.

-…Así que eres una gatita malvada…-dijo furioso mientras frotaba la herida, lleno de ira se acerco dándole una bofetada a la muchacha, al ser ella tan liviana y delgada el golpe la hizo salir por los aires golpeándola contra una de las paredes… vio como nuevamente el tipo se acercaba otra vez sonriendo y su mente se entregó sin mas a un profundo sueño mientras sentía como un liquido espeso bañaba su frente.

-----º-----º-----º-------º-----º-----º-----

La conciencia volvió a ella lentamente haciéndola abrir los ojos…Al comienzo solo veía intensas luces, pero luego su vista ya no estaba nublada, aunque le dolía terriblemente la cabeza… se incorporó y miró a su alrededor lista para defenderse ante cualquier ataque pero descubrió que se encontraba en una habitación pequeña, apenas decorada con un velador, y todas las demás cosas necesarios que parecían algo raídas y viejas… su cuerpo estaba cubierto por sabanas limpias y al llevar una de sus manos al lugar donde anteriormente la habían herido encontró una venda…

Cuando se disponía a salir de la cama, bastante asustada ante la situación de encontrarse en un sitio completamente desconocido giró la cabeza al oír chirriar la puerta al abrirse.

_Pobre muchacha, debía estar asustada… fue muy afortunada de que pasara por allí y los viera… tane indefensa… tan frágil e impotente ante la brutalidad de esos hombres quien se proponían usarla como si fuese un objeto descartable… Lo que mas me preocupaba es que se asustara al verme, al saber que la traje a mi casa sin su permiso…pero que mas podía hacer?..._

Al encontrarse con los ojos azules del muchacho que acababa de atravesar la puerta el corazón de la joven volvió a acelerarse…no permitiría que se acercara…imaginaba lo que quería de ella… no permitiría que ese hombre le tocara ni un pelo mas… Al ver la cara de temor de la joven, el chico de cabellos azulados se acercó con lentitud intentando no asustarla…

-Déjame… aléjate de mi idiota… no permitiré que vuelvas a tocarme!-gritó apartándose mas hasta quedar contra la pared.

-Tranquila, no te hice ni te haré nada malo…-respondió él sentándose a un lado de la cama mirando a la joven muy serio, sus ojos eran fríos, y parecía no mostrar ninguna clase de sentimiento o deseo por nada.

-Mhh…-dudó un momento y luego suspiró, no parecía como los tipos de antes, pero porque estaba allí con ella?- quien eres? Porque estoy aquí? Me trajiste tu? que pretendes de mi? Di algo! –exclamo casi gritando mientras lo tomaba por el cuello de la campera que llevaba.

-Responderé una a la vez…-dijo tranquilamente haciendo que ella lo soltara y volviera a sentarse- Mi nombre es Shinomori Aoshi, te encontré en el callejón inconsciente con unos tipos que no parecían tener buenas intenciones… te escuche gritar así que fui a ver… no fue difícil hacer que te soltaran, y una vez que hubieran huido como no sabia que hacer contigo no me quedo mas remedio que traerte aquí, a mi casa…

La joven frente a él se quedo estática mirándolo… no podía creer que la hubiera rescatado de ese modo sin siquiera conocerla…no podía ser una mala persona… había actuado mal al haberlo tratado de ese modo…

-Lo lamento, creo q te juzgue mal-dijo la chica de la trenza extendiéndole la mano- Soy Misao, Misao Makimachi –sonríe levemente- gracias y perdona las molestias.

-No fue nada-toma la mano su mano a modo de saludo- aun te duele?-agregó refiriéndose a la herida que tenía en la cabeza.

-Solo un poco…-respondió sentándose mejor y acomodando las sabanas.

-Deberías andar con más cuidado si vas sola por ahí de noche-comentó a modo de reproche.

-Mhp… no te metas en lo que no te incumbe-respondió ella molesta ante su comentario, él no sabia nada sobre ella! No tenia ningún derecho a opinar de ese modo!

-Bien bien…-hace una pausa y se pone de pie- quieres que te traiga algo de tomar Misao-chan? –sonríe levemente-

-Misao-chan? No soy una niña pequeña! Ya tengo 18 años! Con quien crees que estas hablando tonto!-se pone de pie en la cama girando sus brazos de un lado a otro como si fuera a golpearlo.

-Eres pequeña para mi…-asiente y sale de la habitación dejando a la joven más sorprendida que antes, luego de suspirar se sienta sobre la cama y mira su reloj- Las once y media… ya debe haberse preocupado por mi… paso mas de una hora…-mira el techo que parecía haber sido remendado varias veces cubriendo goteras- supongo que va a enfadarse si no regreso antes de las doce…

La puerta volvió a hacerse oír dejando ver al muchacho con una bandeja en las manos en las había una taza de te y un par de rodajas de pan.

-Crees que voy a comer eso?-comentó ella al ver lo q le ofrecía, pan y te? Acaso no la había reconocido? No sabia quien era ella?

-Mhp… haz lo que quieras-respondió él con tono indiferente dejando todo sobre la mesa. Hizo una pausa y miro a la ojiazul de reojo- debes estar muy sola para pasear sola la noche de navidad…No es extraño con ese carácter que tienes…

-Hay gente esperándome-respondió en tono frió ella sin mirarlo- Por tu culpa me retrase!... Claro, dices eso porque el que esta solo, no tienes a nadie que te quiera o que se preocupe por ti, por eso me trajiste! Crees que haré algo por ti? Que seré la chica que te haga feliz? Eres un tonto! Intentas aprovecharte de lo que paso para hacerte el héroe! Pero no caeré en un truco tan sucio, soy Misao Makimachi! Que te quede bien claro que…

El discurso de la joven fue interrumpido por un molesto Aoshi quien la tomo de la ropa zamarreándola notablemente molesto.

-Deberías medir tus palabras, que no se te olvide que sigues en mi casa! Si no te gusta puedes irte ahora mismo!-la soltó bruscamente haciéndola caer sentada en la cama con los ojos bien abiertos antes su repentina reacción violenta, hacia unos momentos parecía una persona pacifica, incapaz de matar a una mosca. No podía dejar de mirarlo, entre asustada y sorprendida… sintió como sus ojos comenzaban a llenarse de pesadas lagrimas que sin poder controlar surcaban sus blancas mejillas…bajo la cabeza sollozando en silencio…estaba asustada…confundida…en parte era verdad… ella estaba sola…siempre rodeada de luces, colores y música, de gente que decía quererla pero que solo se aprovechaba de su fama o de su dinero… No tenía amigos reales, ni amor real, ni fama real, todo se lo debía a su pareja… a la que ni siquiera amaba en realidad. Su vida era un asco.

-Misao?...-murmuró el joven frente a ella un tanto preocupado- estas bien? Que sucede?

-Tonto…eres un completo idiota…-murmuró la chica llevando las manos a sus ojos intentando detener el llanto, la habitación estaba en completo silencio, solo se escuchaba el tic tac del reloj y el angustiado murmullo de la joven- Estoy sola…completamente sola…

-La tonta eres tu…-toma a la chica del rostro obligándola a que lo mire, parecía triste y asustada a la vez, una mezcla de emociones increíbles- No tengas miedo no voy a hacerte nada…-suspira- Dime, porque lloras?

-Me asustaste…pensé… pensé que… -sin poder seguir hablando por el nudo que se había formado en su garganta apoya el rostro sobre el pecho del avergonzado ojiazul quien no estaba seguro de que hacer- … no vuelvas a tratarme así…

-Si, lo lamento…-asiente y acaricia suavemente la cabeza de la chica quien de a poco parecía calmarse.

En eso, los dos se sobresaltan al oír unas cuantas campanadas que anunciaban que por fin habían llegado las doce y los fuegos artificiales característicos comenzaron a estallar en el cielo llenándolo de variados colores luminosos a los que los niños pequeños gritaban asombrados y felices.

-Shinomori-kun…-murmuró Misao mirándolo, luego esbozo una sonrisa dulce- feliz navidad…

-Feliz navidad Misao-chan…-le devolvió la sonrisa a la joven quien lo abrazó con fuerza, temiendo que se esfumara en el aire, que tan repentinamente como había aparecido se fuera sin dejar rastro, dejando solo ese sentimiento cálido que dejan los sueños agradables luego de que terminan por la mañana.

-No vas… a irte?-murmuró ella con la voz aun algo entrecortada.

-No por ahora-respondió a su vez un tanto sorprendido por las palabras de la joven que minutos antes le había gritado.

-Sabes? Ya no estas solo en noche buena…-sonrío levantando la cabeza para mirar sus ojos de zafiro.

-Tu tampoco lo estas…-le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Vamos a ver los fuegos artificiales!-exclamo poniéndose de pie de un salto secando lo que quedaba de liquido salado en su rostro. Su acompañante asintió y la chica de largo cabello lo tomo de la mano arrastrándolo al exterior de la casa. Misao miró hacia todos lados intentando reconocer el lugar, pero nada de lo que veía le resultaba familiar… aunque eso era lo que menos le importaba en ese momento, se sentía feliz de estar allí y ver las luces estallar en el cielo junto al muchacho que acababa de conocer por accidente.


	2. Dolorido corazón

**Calambres en el alma**

**Summary:** Aoshi rescata a Misao de una situación desagradable… se llevan mal al comienzo, pero como sabemos, del amor al odio hay un solo paso…pero que ocurrirá con la actual pareja de la ojiazul que es rico y famoso? Cuales serán los secretos que esconde la chica de la trenza? UAºA&M

**Aclaraciones Narrativas:**

Narración en 3era persona

-Diálogos-

_Pensamientos_

'Narración en primera persona por alguno de los personajes'

(Aclaraciones de la autora)

-----º-----º-----º----- Cambio de escena-----º-----º-----º-----

**Capitulo II**

**Dolorido corazón**

_Tienes talento y cultura,  
manos bonitas y estudias francés,  
cantas, actúas y pintas,  
escribes poemas, todo lo haces bien.  
Has nacido artista lo sé  
se te nota en la cara  
tienes mucho poder.  
_

La joven de cabello azulado se desperezó al ver que la función luminosa había concluido, luego miró al muchacho serio de pie a su lado y sonrío de modo infantil.

-No dijiste que te esperaban?-preguntó este sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-Es verdad… -respondió, volvió la vista el cielo que estaba ahora cubierto de estrellas- Será mejor que me vaya…aunque a decir verdad no se como llegar desde aquí…-se queda pensando y luego chasquea los dedos encontrando la solución- Pediré un taxi –hace una pausa y vuelve la vista a quien la miraba- Es probable que no volvamos a vernos… al menos no personalmente –sonríe al ver que el ojiazul no entendía de que hablaba- Pero sabes? No voy a olvidarme fácil de esta noche…-sonríe divertida y le sacó la lengua en forma burlona- Es complicado olvidar a tontos como tu!-se ríe y se apresura a irse dejándolo con las palabras en la boca.

-Mhp…tonta…- dijo para si.

Cuando ya se hubo alejado unos cuantos metros se volteo y lo miró con una sonrisa dulce dibujada en el rostro.

-Gracias por todo Shinomori-kun- agregó antes de irse por la calle principal perdiéndose en la distancia.

-De verdad es muy extraña…-murmuró Aoshi entrando nuevamente a su vivienda.

-----º-----º-----º-----º-----º-----º-----

Al entrar buscó con la vista a su pareja… a la que vio sentada en la barra con un par de compañeros de trabajo…al acercarse descubrió que se trataban de los miembros de la banda.

-Perdón por la tardanza…-se disculpó la chica de la trenza sentándose también.

-No te preocupes…-respondió el castaño bebiendo hasta el final su trago.

-Es una pena que no llegaras antes de las doce… desde aquí se vieron unos fuegos artificiales preciosos…-comentó el pelirrojo con una sonrisa.

-Ya veo…-comentó la chica, luego miró a su novio quien parecía molesto.

Se trataba de un hombre alto y delgado, de angulosas facciones y ojos fríos a los que ella aun no se acostumbraba… era prácticamente imposible hallar en ellos una mirada dulce o comprensiva… así como ver en su rostro dibujada una sonrisa… hacia dos años salían juntos… y eran aspectos que rara vez encontraba. Tenía el cabello del mismo color que esos ojos… negros como la noche…

-Te dije un millón de veces que dejes eso…-comentó la muchacha sacándole de la boca el cigarrillo que se disponía a encender.

-Y yo te respondí que no te entrometas-se lo quitó con brusquedad y lo encendió- Mh… dime, donde anduviste por dos horas?

-Por ahí…quería tomar aire…

-Dime la verda-agregó tomándola de la muñeca notablemente molesto, no podía engañarlo.

-E-es la verdad… donde podría estar la noche de navidad?... discúlpame por no haber llegado a tiempo…

-Eres una…-respondió con furia contenida haciendo mas presión sobre la muñeca de la joven quien hizo un gesto de dolor.

-Ya déjala Saito… -intervino Kenshin calmadamente- Vas a lastimarla…

El otro suspiró aun con rabia soltándola, ella se frotó la zona dolorida que estaba colorada… le sonríe disimuladamente al pelirrojo agradeciendo su intromisión.

Luego de terminar su cigarrillo, Saito pidió algunos tragos mas, enseguida se los sirvieron y de forma prepotente coloco una de las copas frente a la joven que lo miró sin entender.

-Bebe –dijo con voz firme.

-Pero… sabes que yo…-musitó ella excusándose.

-Ya no me creo eso de que no te gusta el alcohol… bébelo te dije.

-Mh… si…

La joven suspiró resignada y tomo la copa con cuidado. Al acercarla a su rostro pudo sentir el fuerte aroma que despedía y la alejó asqueada… miró a su pareja como suplicándole que no la obligara, pero ante el rostro imparcial del sujeto volvió a intentarlo mojando sus labios en la bebida. De inmediato puso cara de asco de inmediato al sentir como su garganta parecía quemarse con el poco líquido que acababa de entrar.

Sanosuke rió y le arrebato el vaso bebiéndolo su interior de un trago luego le guiñó un ojo.

-Eso es por que no estas acostumbrada

_Eres facturas y alcohol,  
una foto borrosa,  
una flor sin olor._

La chica asintió y volvió la vista al resto del bar… no había nadie allí mas que ellos… la gente "normal" debía estar pasando noche buena en familia...su trabajo también se extendía a días como esos…suspira y deja caer lentamente su cabeza sobre la barra… extrañaba a Soujiro…y estaba cansada… quería dormir…aun le dolía la cabeza por el golpe…

-----º-----º-----º-----º-----º-----º-----

Despertó al sentir una fuerte luz sobre su rostro… por reflejo se cubrió con la almohada intentando dormir un poco mas…

-Que hora es?-murmuró entre sueños.

-Las ocho…levántate ahora mismo… o llegaras tarde al ensayo…-le reprocha el joven quien se vestía- Y todo mi esfuerzo será en vano…

-Tu esfuerzo?- Respondió la muchacha sentándose en la cama a la vez que se fregaba los ojos.

-Sin mi no vales nada, ya lo sabes-comentó mientras acababa de vestirse.

-No valgo nada…-repitió ella con un dejo de triste…luego lo miró molesta- No!…eso no es cierto!… yo…podría ser solista…

-Saca esa estúpida idea de tu cabeza de una vez, con esa voz chillona que tienes solo puedes cantar con Kaoru…

-Ya lo veras! Cuando ya no dependa de tu fama… ni de tu grupo… cuando de mis propios conciertos… cuando ya no tenga que estar contigo…

La chica sintió un fuerte golpe en las costillas así que cerró los ojos con temor, al abrirlos se encontró en el suelo con un fuerte dolor cerca del pulmón izquierdo…se llevó la mano allí tanteando el sitio del golpe…luego miró a Saito que estaba de pie frente a ella.

-No vuelvas a decir algo así-dijo el morocho antes de abandonar la habitación.

La ojiazul se levantó aun dolorida…luego se sentó frente al espejo…se veía cansada y pálida…desató la trenza que llevaba y luego comenzó a cepillar su sedoso cabello…

-Necesita algo Srita. Misao?-escucho que una de las mucamas preguntaba desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-No, gracias-respondió la muchacha volviendo a amarrar su cabellos.

_Piensa en qué vas a gastar  
todo ese dinero que vas a ganar.  
Nunca olvides quién te ayudó,  
quién estuvo contigo, quién te enseñó._

La verdad era que esa mañana no tenia ganas de ir al ensayo… mas después de la discusión que había tenido esa mañana con su pareja… casi todos los días era así, y ya comenzaba a cansarse…ella entendía, él tenia muchas presiones, dedicaba casi todo el tiempo a su trabajo, y ella parecía solo traerle disgustos…pero era cierto también que él había cambiado mucho desde que se habían conocido…

ºº FLASH BACK ºº

Una muchacha de unos quince años entraba nerviosa a un estudio de grabación para realizar el primer casting en toda su vida… alentada por sus amigos y su hermano, Soujiro, había juntado el valor de ir allí a hacer el intento. Pudo ver una enorme fila de jóvenes que practicaban en grupo y reían tan o mas nerviosas que ella.

Las horas pasaban con lentitud y su momento cada vez estaba más próximo.

-Makimachi!-escuchó que la llamaban, su corazón dio un vuelco, había llegado tu turno.

La chica tímidamente se levantó y subió al escenario. Recorrió con la vista a los miembros de la banda que buscaba una nueva cantante para comenzar la grabación de su primer disco. Uno por unos los miró, estaban todos, Himura Kenshin, el pelirrojo guitarrista del grupo, Sagara Sanosuke el baterista de ojos cafés, Hajime Saito el bajista del grupo quien parecía ser también el líder del mismo, y finalmente la cantante Kamiya Kaoru, una muchacha de dulce semblante.

El sentir sobre ella la mirada de los cuatro miembros la ponía nerviosa, así que luego de tomar el micrófono y acercarlo a sus labios cerró los ojos para sentirse mas tranquila. Cantó dos canciones, y cuando iba a comenzar con la tercera Saito la detuvo, los ojos de la joven se fijaron en los del morocho quien se había puesto de pie.

-No necesitamos que continúes-dijo muy serio.

-P-pero…-susurró ella.

-Es suficiente-agregó Kenshin, luego sonrió con amabilidad- Quedas contratada, ahora formas parte de "Breathless".

Los ojos de la chica aumentaron de tamaño a causa de su sorpresa, se llevó rápidamente las manos a la boca evitando gritar y dejando caer el mirófono. No podía creerlo! Entre tantas aspirantes la habían escogido…pensaba que ese seria el día mas feliz de su vida, pero a partir de allí las cosas no hicieron mas que mejorar.

Como miembro de "Breathless", Saito era introvertido y misterioso; una descripción común de su personalidad era que el "no era un hombre dispuesto a pequeñas conversaciones".

Dos meses después ella y el bajista se habían enamorado… era adorable ver como iban juntos a todas partes, como él a pesar de traerle muchos problemas por su falta de tiempo y sus compromisos iba a buscara a la salida de la escuela, como la ayudaba con su tarea. Le tenía tanto cariño… se había acostumbrado a su forma de ser, era un joven serio, pero muy afectuoso y dulce a la vez…

Al año de estar juntos la llevó a vivir con él, poseía una enorme mansión en un barrio privado cerca del estudio de grabación, ella se encontraba tan feliz cuando se lo propuso…eso demostraba que su relación iba muy bien, y que seguiría avanzando.

-No puedes irte con él-le dijo Soujiro cuando la ojiazul se lo contó muy emocionada.

-Claro que si! Además no estaba pidiéndote permiso…-lo mira y luego suspira- no se porque él no te cae bien…

-Tu amor por Saito te dejó ciega…No te das cuenta de la clase de persona que es? Misao, hazme caso por una vez, vas a arrepentirte de esto luego…

-Soujiro, ya tengo diecisiete años, puedo tomar estas decisiones por mi misma.

El castaño la miró unos instantes con tristeza, sabía que estaba perdiéndola… era su única familia y el costaba dejarla ir…

-No te preocupes, vendré a visitarte cuando tengo tiempo-comentó ella con una sonrisa, luego lo besó en la mejilla y subió a guardar su ropa para mudarse esa misma tarde.

Como su hermano había dicho, las cosas a partir de allí comenzaron a cambiar… la persona que ella creía conocer a la perfección parecía poseer facetas que ella no imaginaba que existiesen…Fue después de un par de meses cuando comenzó a ponerse violento, si llegaron las amenazas y maltrato, tanto físico como mental.

-Y-ya… no puedo…seguir así…-murmuró ella acostada en la cama a su lado mirando el techo.

-Así?-preguntó este volviendo la cabeza para mirarla.

-En este tiempo…cambiaste.

-No, no cambié…este es mi verdadero yo.

-Eres alguien que desconozco…-susurró la joven con notable tristeza en su voz.

-Me conoces en todas mis facetas…eso es bueno…-respondió este tomando a la chica de la cintura y acercándola mas a él.

-Si de verdad eres así…-hizo una pausa- Ya… no quiero seguir contigo…

-Que dices?-la miro furioso- No puedes dejarme.

-Claro que puedo…-agregó ella evitando sentir temor ante los ojos fríos que se fijaban en los suyos.

-Tu carrera se haría polvo-se limitó a decir- Si no sales conmigo vuelves a ser nadie.

-Mh… que me hayas dado la fama no quiere decir que sin ti la pierda…

Saito le dio una bofetada y luego de mirarla unos instantes, al ver que los ojos de su pareja se llenaban de lágrimas la beso sin que la joven pudiera resistirse…Era triste, pero ella aun lo quería… a pesar de todo, su enfermiza relación tenía pequeños y valiosos momentos felices. Al separarse la tomo del rostro con firmeza para que lo mirara.

-Entiende Misao, que nunca podrás dejarme.

La chica prefirió quedarse en silencio y simplemente asentir con una fingida sonrisa.

_No dejes que nadie al pasar_

_Te mire a los ojos tu debes mandar._

ºº FIN DEL FLASH BACK ºº

-Me pregunto…si aún lo amo…-suspira y siente el vehículo detenerse.

Baja enseguida y entra a la confitería donde solía ir para componer… sobre eso no le había dicho nada a Saito, sabía que se molestaría si se enteraba que escribía un tema propio…

Se sentó con tranquilidad en su sitio preferido, una mesa en un rincón del segundo piso que tenía vista al jardín del lugar. Sacó su cuaderno y luego de pedir un licuado de frambuesa comenzó a releer lo que llevaba escrito…

_Quiero olvidar…_

_Que quizá algún día sentí algo por ti_

_Quiero olvidar…_

_Que algún día amé…_

_Olvidar esa sensación_

_De cariño y amor_

_Que quizá algún día existió_

_Entre nosotros dos._

Tarareó la melodía que llevaba siempre en la cabeza y luego siguió escribiendo.

_Quiero olvidar…_

_Que un día nací_

_Y que un día viví_

_Hasta que sacaste todo lo bueno que había en mí_

Sonrió para si misma complacida y luego de agradecer a la mesera bebió un sorbo de la bebida que había ordenado. Cuando se disponía a escribir el siguiente verso se detuvo al escuchar una voz que le resultaba familiar…levantó la vista de la hoja y buscó con la mirada al dueño de las palabras que acababa de oír. Finalmente sus azulinos ojos se detuvieron en un muchacho de cabello oscuro que estaba sentado unas mesas mas allá que ella…estaba en compañía de una chica de secundaria, ya que llevaba una falda tableada típica en las alumnas de instituto y un camisa blanca de mangas cortas…la muchacha se cubría el rostro con las manos mientras el joven frente a ella ponía una mano sobre su hombro intentando calmarla. ¿Qué hacia Aoshi allí y con una chica tanto menor que él?

_Eres la reina del pop_

_Una diva sin nombre un montón de ilusión._

-----------------------------------------------------

**N/A:** Wenos dias! Estoy feliz! Shiii! De re buen humor! Me puso muy muy contenta ver la cantidad de reviews en el primer chap… jaja se que 9 no son muuuuuuuuuchos, pero a mi me parecen bastantes para ser recién el primero. De verdad muchas muchas gracias por leer y dejar su opinión! Por eso me esforcé por actualizar rapidito… antes de lo que pensaba xD! Ojalá este chap también les guste.

Ahora si, contesto a los que dejaron review!

Rinoa Shinomori Acá ya te enteras quien es su novio…jeje sorprendida?

MaeryxPunkgirl: Hnita mágica! (green power!) gracias por leer! Y seguí tus fics de una vez ehhh! o.Ó

Gabyhyatt: jaja Misao es algo rara si… que te pareció su novio?

Miara Makisan: Sisi, esta es una de esas historias de odio/amor! Que bueno que te guste.

Alexandra Shinomori: gracias! Esa era la idea, que Aoshi no sea taaaan frio como siempre… ojalá este capitulo te guste tanto como el primero!

Akari-aoi: Ahora que ya esta el segundo espero saber que te pareció, gracias por leer!

Alicione Yil Cfiro: Para vos que me dijiste que el chap se te hizo corito, este es un poquitin mas largo… jaja espero que te guste! Aunque en este capitulo no hay tanto A&M…

Cristy-girl: que bien que te guste! Espero este también!

Yune-o: Justamente esa era la idea de Misao… ahora en este segundo capitulo conoces un poco mas de ella, y podrás darte cuenta porque es como es… Muchisimas gracias por leer! Y por opinar también! Seguí tu fic que me encanta! Hasta el próximo review!

Antes de irme quiero comentar dos cosas… los versos que están entre la historia son de una canción de la oreja de van gogh, y la canción que Misao esta escribiendo es una poesía mía...Quería comentar eso nada mas! Hasta pronto!


	3. Enséñeme profesor

**Calambres en el alma**

**Summary:** Aoshi rescata a Misao de una situación desagradable… se llevan mal al comienzo, pero como sabemos, del amor al odio hay un solo paso…pero que ocurrirá con la actual pareja de la ojiazul que es rico y famoso? Cuales serán los secretos que esconde la chica de la trenza? UAºA&M

**Aclaraciones Narrativas:**

Narración en 3era persona

-Diálogos-

_Pensamientos_

'Narración en primera persona por alguno de los personajes'

(Aclaraciones de la autora)

-----º-----º-----º----- Cambio de escena-----º-----º-----º-----

**Capitulo III**

**Enséñeme profesor**

Realmente no sabia que hacer. Se había quedado totalmente inmóvil ante aquella escena…

La rubia quien sollozaba frente al apenado muchacho abrió un poco los dedos permitiéndose ver el lugar hasta que su mirada se encontró con la de Misao quien no podía dejar de observarlos. La joven dudó un momento, insegura de estar en lo cierto, primero se puso de pie, y después se llevo las manos a la boca evitando gritar de la emoción.

Ante el repentino gesto de alegría de la joven, Aoshi pareció confundido y no dudó en volver la vista para ver también a la ojiazul.

-S-shia!-exclamó la ojiverde acercándose casi corriendo hasta la mesa contigua.

-Emhh…si….hola…-respondió ella algo incomoda Misao, temiendo que la demás gente del bar se percatara de su presencia. Siempre se preocupaba por intentar pasar desapercibida, de otra forma sería realmente molesto ir por todas partes llamando la atención.

-No puedo creerlo! Estas acá! En frente de mi! Ahh! No se que decirte… esto… yo…-la joven temblaba de la emoción mientras la otra frente a ella no pudo evitar reírse un poco, luego volvió la vista a Aoshi que también se había acercado.

-Asi que…Shia?-preguntó él con una leve sonrisa irónica comprendiendo todo de repente, Misao le devolvió la sonrisa con el mismo gesto. Acababa de recordar donde la había visto.

-La conoce Sr. Shinomori?-preguntó la colegiala viéndolo con los ojos muy abiertos, ya no quedaban siquiera rastros de su angustia anterior.

Sin darle tiempo a responder la chica de la trenza se puso de pie.

-Claro que no-se limitó a decir poniéndose seria. Cualquier relación con él podía traerla problemas luego.

-Amh…-musitó la rubia, luego sonrió- Me… me…firmarías un autógrafo Shia?

-Bien bien…-respondió tomando el papel y lápiz que le daba con resignacion- Te llamas…

-Tsubame!-agregó notablemente feliz.

La cantante garabateó una dedicatoria y debajo de esta su firma, la otra miraba la firma a la vez que sus ojos brillaban de alegría.

-No quiero molestarte! Muchisimas gracias!-agregó apenada la muchacha sin dejar de sonreír, luego volvió la vista a Aoshi- Nos veremos mañana profesor… y gracias también a usted por todo-sonrió una vez mas con energías renovadas y salió de la confitería.

Al verla irse Misao suspiró aliviada y volvió a sentarse, el joven tomo una silla acomodándose frente a ella.

-Shia Shia…-murmuraba como si tramara algo.

-Mh… sigues aquí?-preguntó ella de modo desinteresado como si acabara de notar su presencia y poco le importara.

-La Shia cantante no? La que sale en los comerciales? –agregó ignorando su comentario.

-Claro, que otra conoces?-respondió algo molesta. No podía no conocerla! Si era superfamosa.

-Ninguna, pero me resulta extraño…

-Extraño, y eso porque?-lo mira por debajo de sus anteojos negros.

-Imaginé que una cantante, una estrella seria…. Mh….'diferente'

-Diferente? Insinúas que no parezco quien soy!

El muchacho se encoge de hombros.

-Tal ves las imaginé mas delicadas, corteses, amables, simpáticas…-comentó haciéndola enfadar.

-Mhp!-mira molesta hacia afuera- Usted debería ser mas cortés también Sr. Profesor…-agregó con ironía- Quien lo diría, que un profesor en aspecto tan correcto como usted…saldría fuera de las horas escolares con una de sus alumnas…

-No es lo que piensas- se apresuró a aclarar como adivinando lo que pensaba.

-Claro claro… -agregó la muchacha cerrando su cuaderno.

-Te digo que no es eso-respondió con mas ímpetu tomando a la chica de la muñeca, a lo que esta lo miró molesta.

-Suéltame- dijo con seguridad y una mirada que intimido un poco al joven quien hizo lo que le pedía, luego suspiró- La acompañe porque estaba deprimida… tiene muchos problemas…

-Así que ahora Shinomori se encarga de los problemas sentimentales de sus alumnas…-bebe el ultimo sorbo de su bebida- Debo creer eso? De todas formas no me interesa, no es necesario que me lo expliques.

-Que escribías?-preguntó para aliviar la tensión del ambiente.

-Mhh… compongo una canción…-comenta sin darle importancia, aunque contenta con su comentario y su muestra de interés.

-Puedo verla?-preguntó extendiendo su mano hacia delante. La chica de la tranza dudó un momento, luego asintió y dejo el cuaderno sobre la mesa, el cual Aoshi abrió y leyó en silencio. Luego sus ojos azules dejaron la hoja para posarse en los de la muchacha quien lo veía llena de curiosidad… era la primera persona a quien se lo mostraba… y era su primera tema propio… tenia muchas expectativas al respecto, su esfuerzo las últimas semanas había estado concentrado en esos pocos párrafos que conformaban el comienzo de la canción.

-Mh… esta bastante bien…-comentó simplemente devolviéndole el cuaderno-

-Solo….bastante bien?...-contestó ella con notable desilusión.

-Podría ser mejor - asintió mirándola- Es algo mediocre…

-Me…mediocre?-preguntó sorprendida al oír sus palabras. Como se atrevía a decirle algo así. A ella. A Shia. A Misao.

-Puedes hacer algo mejor que eso-agregó tranquilamente, como si fuera un experto en el tema- Se supone que debes escribir sobre tus sentimientos para que sea algo realmente bueno y sincero.

-mhpp!...Y como sabes que no me pasa eso? Quien te crees que eres para decirme algo como eso…-la joven estaba completamente roja, furiosa y sonrojada ante los comentarios de Shinomori- Eres un idiota que no sabe nada sobre esto! No me importa tu opinión! Quien te piensas para decir que es mediocre si ni siquiera tienes idea de lo que es la música! Mejor cállate y vuelve a tu escuela a divertirte con tus alumnas fuera de horarios! Porque parece que es lo único que sabes hacer… No quiero volver a verte! Te odio!

-Mh…-el chico frente a ella se mantuvo en silencio sin dejar de mirarla, luego se puso de pie manteniendo la seriedad- Me odias entonces?

-Claro que si! Eres un tonto que no sabe con quien esta hablando! Deberías respetarme y…

-Tienes razón-la interrumpió- pensé que hablaba con alguien diferente, me equivoque. Y ya deja de gritar, llamas demasiado la atención.

La cantante lo miró molesta y luego notó que un grupo de periodistas los rodeaba a la vez que sacaban numerosas fotos y graban todo con esas pequeñas maquinas portátiles que llevaban a todas partes.

-No te preocupes, no volveré a molestarte, prometo que no vas a volver a verme- agregó por ultimo el ojiazul poniéndose de pie y saliendo costosamente entre la marea de personas que le hacia preguntas de todo tipo. Al ver al joven desaparecer en la puerta todos volvieron a fijar la atención en la chica quien se había quedado de pie totalmente pasmada con la mirada perdida en la nada, ni las luces de las cámaras, ni las voces de los camarógrafos la hacían volver en si, solamente las palabras del profesor resonaban en su mente. Claras y frías como las había dicho momentos antes… "prometo que no vas a volver a verme". ¿Por qué sentía su corazón mas pesado que antes? Como si acabara de perder algo preciado.

-----º-----º-----º----º-----º-----º-----

El ensayo de esa tarde se había cancelado, para dar lugar a una discusión que involucraba a todos los miembros del grupo, todos estaban preocupados, aunque no desesperados.

El morocho frente a ella iba de un lado a otro del estudio. Estaba completamente fuera de si, furioso. Sus compañeros intentaban calmarlo, pero nada parecía funcionar.

-Te das cuenta de que por una estupidez como esta toda mi carrera podría estar arruinada? –le gritaba a la joven quien solo miraba al suelo con temor, sabia lo que le esperaba luego.

-Vamos Saito, no fue culpa de la pequeña Misao…-intentaba calmarlo Kenshin.

-Claro que si… ella ya lo conocía… porque diría algo como eso si no fuera así!...Dime quien es!-toma a la chica del antebrazo presionándolo hasta que algunas lagrimas brotan de sus ojos. –Dime la verdad… maldita comadreja… hace cuanto lo ves a escondidas?...

-Y-yo…no lo conozco…-cierra los ojos dolorida.

-Claro que si… mhp…vamos…confiésalo…-presiona más fuerte – Será peor si no lo dices…-agrega en su odio para que los demás no pudieran escuchar esto ultimo.

-Ya te dije que no se quien es! Debe haberlo inventado todo!-gritó a la vez que el liquido salado corría por sus mejillas sonrojadas.

-Ya déjala en paz Saito-agregó una voz que Misao hacia meses no escuchaba y se alegró de reconocer.

-Mh de nuevo tu…-respondió el otro soltando a la joven haciéndola caer al suelo.

-Misao, vamos a casa-dijo mas tranquilo mirando a la ojiazul quien se frotaba el brazo. Asintió y se puso de pie junto al muchacho castaño y de baja estatura que acababa de entrar.

-Mhp… no puedes aparecer y llevártela así como así… lo pagaras caro…-dijo el morocho notablemente enojado.

-Ella no es de tu propiedad, y creo que quiere irse…

Ante el silencio de todos los presentes ambos salieron sin pronunciar una sola palabra. Una vez que ambos estuvieron sentados en la parte de atrás de un taxi la guacha rompió en llanto aferrándose de la camisa de su acompañante quien acariciaba su cabeza para calmarla.

-Gracias….gracias por venir…-murmuraba ahogada por el llanto ocultando su rostro.

-No es nada…sabes que puedes contar conmigo…-la mira y le secó las mejillas- cálmate si? Vas a estar bien ahora…

La chica asintió y cerró los ojos quedándose dormida sin soltarse…cansada de todo, de Saito, de Aoshi y de su vida terriblemente asquerosa e infeliz. Porque no todo podía ser como cuando era pequeña?

ºº FLASH BACK ºº

La sala tan silenciosa, y ese rostro siniestro le daba algo de miedo la niña que aferraba con fuerza la mano de su padre.

-No te preocupes, no va a hacerte daño…-dijo este en tono cariñoso a su hija quien se escondía detrás de él evitando mirar a la mujer que se agachaba para saludarla- Ella será tu nueva madre Misao…

-Yo no quiero una nueva mama…donde esta mi mama?...porque ya no esta con nosotros?...-preguntaba la pequeña mientras comenzaba a llorar como cada vez que se tocaba ese tema.

-Ya hablamos sobre eso hija…-comentó el hombre con cansancio- Te explique que mama ya no esta con nosotros… que nos dejo porque ya no nos quiere…y que ahora ella va a reemplazarla… y de a poco todo será de nuevo como antes…

La mujer frente a ella le sonrió con amabilidad. Pero a la niña que acababa de ingresar a la primaria no le agradaba en nada esa persona que parecía estar allí solo para arrebatarle a su padre, quien desde que había llegado, pasaba menos tiempo con ella.

-Deberías estar feliz…-agregó la rubia- También tendrás un hermano mayor…

Misao dejó de llorar, y con curiosidad se asomó desde detrás de su padre para ver al niño que estaba de pie muy serio junto a la mujer alta.

-Este es Soujiro… seguro van a llevarse bien, siempre quiso una hermana pequeña…-comentó con alegría palmeando la cabeza del castaño.

La ojiazul miró al muchacho con desconfianza, mientras que este esbozo una tierna sonrisa. La niñita reconfortada estiró su mano hasta estrechar la del chico, y ambos se miraron reconociendo en el otro los ojos de dos personas que se quieren.

ºº FIN DEL FLASH BACK ºº

-----º-----º-----º----º-----º-----º-----

Caminaba invisible entre la gente, hundido en lo más profundo de su mente, dando vueltas a las palabras que había dicho la enojadísima muchacha luego de su comentario. Te odio.

No era la primera vez que le decían algo así. Tampoco seria la última. Pero lo que lo sorprendida era como esa pequeña frase que solo constaba de seis letras podía haberlo herido tanto, haberlo echo sentir tan mal. La había lastimado y ahora sentía culpa.

Pero no solo eso, también ira y frustración. Lo primero fue eso. Antes de pensar que el había actuado de modo incorrecto. Ella era una engreída, una hipócrita, creía que todo lo hacia bien solo por ser "famosa".

Quien era querida por todos, admirada por otros y seguían a todas partes por su talento y bellísima voz. Que enorme decepción se llevarían si realmente conocieran su mal carácter, su prepotencia, su modo irónico de referirse al resto, y ese aire de superioridad que jamás la abandonaba.

-Tal vez realmente se sienta sola, aunque este rodeada de gente…-dijo para si.

Le recordaba a el mismo, en aquella época lejana en la que necesitaba del amor de otros para sentirse bien. Su aprobación, su felicitación y su cariño. Pero ya no, ahora era alguien fuerte, que vivía independiente, sin necesitar nada de nadie.

Se lo había prometido, y no pensaba faltar a su palabra. No volvería a cruzar palabra con ella, si tanto lo detestaba no seria necesario que volvieran a verse. Si a fin de cuentas él tampoco la quería, era simplemente una muchacha de la farándula quien se creía más de lo que realmente era solo por su fama y dinero. Un recipiente vacío, en el que solo quedan restos de lo que alguna vez fue un alma dulce y amable, reemplazada ahora por una ambiciosa que solo busca el poder a costa de otros.

¿Cómo podía interesarle alguien así?

Aburrido pateo una lata que descansaba en la calle y volvió la vista al frente. Ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta de que no todo seria tan simple. No era solo un "no tengo porque volver a verla, nada me vincula con ella". Porque las noticias van y vienen. Los rumores se esparcen de forma increíble. Y ya todo Japón estaba al tanto de su discusión en la confitería. Y ya todo Tokio comentaba la gran noticia.

"Misao Makimachi, mas conocida como Shia, la estrella del momento, no era miss perfección y pureza. No es la dulce chica transparente que todos creemos conocer. La verdad acaba de salir a la luz. La muchacha de ojos azules y largo cabello, engaña a su pareja con un desconocido del cual no se tienen datos."

Ese amplio titular, acompañado por una fotografía de ambos en el lugar de los hechos decoraba las portadas de todos los diarios. Ante los ojos estupefactos de cierto profesor que una vez más se lamentaba por haber conocido a la estrella que comenzaba a cambiarle la vida.

-----------------------------------------------------

**N/A:** jooooz! Termine! Siii, ya se… es un poco cortito el chap… peor bueno! Lo escribí un día dps de volver del viaje de egresados! Q pretenden? Ojalá les guste…como verán deje picando algunas cosillas… y en el capitulo siguiente las cosas se complicaran mas para Misao, y contare un poco mas sobre la historia de Aoshi de la cual hasta ahora se sabe poco y nada… Bien! Ahora contesto los reviews.

MaeryxPunkgirl: que bien que te guste hna verde! TKM

Yune-o: me alegro q te gustara el capi, el tema de las canciones es algo q me gusta mucho hacer…trato de buscar una canción que se relacione con el capitulo. Lo de la personalidad de Saito también lo lamento…es uno de mis personajes favoritos! Pero daba justo para el papel q buscaba jejeje…

Miara Makisan: Como veras entre Misao y Aoshi sigue la relación odio/amor… y las cosas entre ellos se complican… esperabas que fuese su alumna? Jaja sip! Es un tierno profesor… Y si, Saito es malo con Misao… lo triste es que en el fondo la quiere… ya veremos que pasa, gracias por leer

Rurouni Andrea: me alegra q te resulte interesante! Ojalá este también! Suerte

Neo.li.Az: lenta? Mmhh puede ser… no se, es mi modo de escribir, pueda que sea lenta pero así me gusta mas el resultado final porque puedo mostrar bien los sentimientos de cada personaje…

gabyhyatt: crees que lo dejara? Muchas cosas en su vida dependen de el…

Rinoa Shinomori: jaja siii se que lo de Saito sorprendió a muchos, pero esa era la idea! Pobre Misao, su vida es bastante complicada y algo triste... veremos si ahora que conoce a Aoshi las cosas mejoran un poco, pero para eso deberían llevarse mejor!

misao95: a mucha gente le causo curiosidad la chica que estaba con Aoshi… y creo que nadie se esperaba que fuese su alumna o si? Bien! gracias por leer!

Ahora siiii! Me retiro…comentándoles antes de mis otros dos FF de RK...Por un lado tenemos otro UA de Aoshi/Misao, titulado Tameiki Wo Somaru Negai ("Los deseos que dan color a mis suspiros") y también un UA de Sano/Sayo que se llama Matte iru namida nado mou nagasani (De ningún modo lloraré mientras te espero). Ojalá puedan leerlos y dejar su opinión!

Bueno bueno, me retiro……muchas gracias por la cantidad de reviews que me anima a seguir con esta historia! Y perdón por l tardanza de este cap, no volverá a pasar. Hasta pronto!


	4. Si él me quiere todo esta bien

**Calambres en el alma**

**Summary:** Aoshi rescata a Misao de una situación desagradable… se llevan mal al comienzo, pero como sabemos, del amor al odio hay un solo paso…pero que ocurrirá con la actual pareja de la ojiazul que es rico y famoso? Cuales serán los secretos que esconde la chica de la trenza? UAºA&M

**Aclaraciones Narrativas:**

Narración en 3era persona

-Diálogos-

_Pensamientos_

'Narración en primera persona por alguno de los personajes'

(Aclaraciones de la autora)

-----º-----º-----º----- Cambio de escena-----º-----º-----º-----

**Capitulo IV**

**Si él me quiere todo esta bien**

Pasó ya una semana. Misao comenzaba a sentirse mejor, estando en casa de su hermano Soujiro casi vivía como cuándo era pequeña. El la consentía demasiado, pero ella lo disfrutaba muchísimo. Había optado por abandonar la televisión, ya que uno de los temas principales era ella, su engaño, su mentira y su… futuro? Esa palabra le daba escalofríos.

Prefería no pensar, vivía el dulce presente en compañía de Seta ocultándose de posibles miradas fulminantes, cámaras, entrevistas y micrófonos.

Pero como todo lindo sueño termina, este lo hizo con una pesadilla que hizo a la chica saltar de la cama.

Jugaba a las cartas, vestía modestamente con una solera floreada, cuando Soujiro subió avisándole que tenía visitas. Hacia una semana que no veía a nadie, así que esto la puso un poco contenta, y si era Saito? Tenia que admitir que lo extrañaba… como podía sentir algo así? Si hace solo unos cuantos días atrás deseaba poder dejarlo? Que dependiente se había vuelto de ese hombre…al parecer, a pesar de todo lo amaba…

Divisó ya desde la mitad de la escalera la peculiar cabellera pelirroja de su compañero guitarrista, se apresuró a bajar saludándolo con un gesto de la mano y sentándose frente a él en un sillón individual.

-Mhh Misao-chan… como estas? Veo que estar aquí un tiempo te hizo bien…-sonríe al vera animada-

-Si, creo que si…-esboza una pequeña sonrisa, le alegraba verlo.

-Mira… ya pasaron muchos días… se que suena duro pero no puedes seguir encerrada en una burbuja… los demás, afuera, están sufriendo, y no digo que tengas la culpa, pero eres en parte responsable y no puedes huir por mas tiempo- su voz sonaba dulce como era costumbre pero firme.

-No quiero volver… Saito…-dijo ella bajando la mirada sintiendo algo de vergüenza ante sus palabras, no pudo concluir la frase antes de que el chico la interrumpiera.

-Él también te extraña, esta preocupado por ti… y arrepentido de cómo te trato el otro día en el estudio…-le da unas palmadas cariñosas en la cabeza a la cantante-

-De verdad?-lo mira mostrando en sus brillos un pequeño brillo que delataba ilusión.

-Claro que si…-el pelirrojo sonríe de modo paternal- Además realmente esta teniendo problemas con la prensa... no sabe que decirles… Misao, por su bien, el tuyo y el del grupo tienes que aclarar todo este malentendido… porque eso es no? no conocías a esa persona no es así?

-Mhh Si… claro…Nunca lo había visto antes…-asiente para si sabiendo la mentira que pronunciaba.

-Que te parece si te acompaño hasta su casa para que hables con él? –propone Kenshin amablemente.

-Esta bien… espérame aquí… le avisaré a Soujiro…

La ojiazul se pone de pie y va hasta la habitación de su hermano quien leía, al verla entrar tan seria supuso que traía malas noticias, o que le diría algo que no deseaba escuchar.

-Voy a volver…-se limitó a decir la joven en voz baja mirándolo.

-Que dices? Volver? Con la banda?

La chica asiente levemente.

-Con la banda… y con Saito… sabes… a pesar de todo lo quiero… y… estuve mal… tengo que disculparme…

-Disculparte?- se pone de pie enfadado, sin poder creer lo que escuchaba decir a Misao- Como puedes decir eso luego del maltrato que sufriste por su parte?

-No entiendo porque…pero lo quiero…-cierra los ojos con fuerza- No me lo hagas mas difícil Soujiro… por favor…-suspira y lo mira-

-Esta bien….No puedo hacer nada para convencerte- reposa la vista en la ventana- cuídate…

La chica de la trenza asiente y luego de mirarlo unos instantes se acerca y lo abraza con fuerza, lo quería tanto…

----------------------------------------------------

-Será mejor que sigas tu sola- comentó el muchacho de ojos violáceos al llegar a la entrada de la enorme mansión de la familia Hajime- Seguro se enfadaría si sabe que viniste porque te convencí de que lo hicieras…

-Si…-recorre con la vista el extenso jardín y luego frunce el entrecejo con decisión- gracias Kenshin…-sonríe levemente sintiéndose un poco nerviosa- Nos vemos.

Su acompañanta asintió y luego de despedirse abandono el lugar, dejando a Misao en la entrada esperando.

"_Y si no quiere verme? Y si sigue enfadado conmigo?... mh…. Lo merezco..soy una tonta… me porte muy mal con él…como pude discutir así con Shinomori en público…"_

Tardó cerca de diez minutos en abrir, la muchacha comenzaba a creer que había salido hasta que justo cuando estaba por irse oyó el sonido de llaves del otro lado las cuales hicieron que la puerta se abriera segundos después.

Los profundos ojos de la persona que estaba allí se abrieron considerablemente al descubrir que se trataba de la cantante del grupo, no pudo ocultar una pequeña sonrisa algo extraña y haciéndose a un lado le permitió pasar.

-Pensé que ya no volvería a verte –comentó apagando la televisión- Ya pensaba en ir a buscarte, pero no quería mas problemas con Soujiro-hace una pausa extensa- La banda te necesita, no puede quedarnos sin la voz principal así de repente. Mi reputación es un desastre ya que nunca desmentiste lo que la prensa dice sobre ti y ese profesor de literatura…

"_Literatura? Así que por eso criticó con tranquilidad la canción que con tanto esmero me preocupé por pensar estos últimos meses… Entonces tal vez tenía razón…"_

-Saito…-murmuró ella mirándolo directamente a los ojos desviando los pensamientos sobre Aoshi- tu… me quieres?

Se hizo un silencio que duró unos cuantos minutos…sólo podía oírse la respiración de ambos que no parecía sincronizar… porque no decía nada? Porque no le daba una respuesta?... Misao sentía su corazón centrarse ante aquel crudo silencio y sus ojos se irritaban con el esfuerzo de no dejar salir las lagrimas que ya se habían formado.

-Claro que si-dijo por fin- Sólo quiero pedirte… que arregles todo esto…

-Si… Voy a hacerlo…

-Esa es mi chica…-sonríe, se pone de pie la abraza reconfortándola, ella cierra los ojos calmándose. Ya todo estaba bien.

Siente como pequeños besos bajan por su cuello mientras su espalda se apoyaba en la cama de dos plazas en la que hacia siete noches que no dormía… Lo sabia, le pertenecía a él, pero no le disgustaba, lo quería, lo necesitaba, haría cualquier cosa porque permaneciera a su lado…

Sentía las cariñosas caricias otorgadas por el morocho en todo su cuerpo, como sus labios besaban cada fragmento de su ser haciéndola feliz.

Simplemente no tenia que hacerlo enojar, Saito tenía razón, si la maltrataba a veces era culpa de ella quien lo hacia enfadarse…por eso, se prometió a si misma ser la mujer perfecta para Saito, no darle mas disgustos.

Sus almas se volvían una, mientras ambos disfrutaban de esa sensación de unión, mas fuerte que las palabras que pudieran decirse, ese sentimiento que hacia que el cuerpo de ambos permaneciera tibio, que los alientos de la pareja se mezclaran, y que las palabras fueran innecesarias a la hora de la comunicación.

La ojiazul suspira una y otra vez, ya nada le importaba, el hecho de estar allí, con él, era lo suficientemente hermoso como para pensar en otra cosa.

---------------------------------------------

Sonriente, caminaba por el centro comercial buscando los ingredientes. Le había prometido a Saito que le prepararía una cena deliciosa a pesar de que este repitió cerca de un millón de veces que no era necesario. Llegaría algo tarde ya que había ido a hablar con el productor para arreglar el día en el que grabarían un nuevo video clip… estaba ansiosa de hacerlo, realmente le gustaba brillar ante las cámaras…

Tarareaba con alegría una canción sin darle importancia a las miles de miradas que estaban clavadas sobre ella, ni al murmullo general que la rodeaba a donde quiera que iba.

"_Si el me quiere todo esta bien"-_ Se decía mientras caminaba con una sincera sonrisa.

Al día siguiente iría junto con el bajista a uno de esos programas tontos en lo que la habían difamado a lo largo de esa semana… así podría decir 'la verdad' sobre lo que sucedido.

Claro que no sería toda la verdad, había detalles que tenía que omitir… como por ejemplo que si conocía al sujeto con el que la vieron discutiendo…claro que su relación no significaba nada, es mas lo odiaba, o eso era lo último que le había dicho antes de irse furiosa… pero para que dar tantas explicaciones? Demás, no quería que Saito se enterara de la canción que en secreto componía..

Solo diría que se trataba de un inútil que la criticó sin motivos y que por eso comenzó la pelea, no tenían porque pensar nada extraño al respecto… Si, así todo se arreglaría, no habrían nuevos malos entendidos.

----------------------------------------------

Meditaba mientras recorría el centro comercial en busca de distracciones. Ya ni la televisión lo entretenía, esta no hacía más que difamar a la ex pareja de Misao, a ella misma y a él quien irónicamente se había visto involucrado con ese grupo de famosos sin buscarlo.

Lo que realmente lo desconcertaba es que la chica en cuestión no hubiera desmentido las barbaridades que se decían sobre ellos ¿Acaso le gustaba que todos anduvieran comentando que ellos salían juntos? Que tonterías pensaba….

-Disculpa, podemos hablar un momento?

Volvió la vista al frente para encontrarse con una mujer verdaderamente preciosa… a pesar de vestir de forma común sus rasgos no se veían opacados.

Su cabello negro furioso caía a los lados del rostro perfecto, decorado con dos ojos penetrantes y una boca roja como la sangre que resaltaba en su cara blanquecino. Su cuerpo también estaba perfectamente modelado, pero antes de que pudiera verlo con más detalle la joven volvió a hablar.

-Mhh… te molestaría que tomemos algo?

Aoshi miró hacia ambos lados pensando que podía hablarle a alguien mas, al ver que estaba solo asintió y caminó junto a ella en completo silencio hasta una confitería.

Ambos se sientan junto a una ventana, ella pide un par de cafés y procede a presentarse.

-Tal vez me hayas visto alguna vez…-sonríe sensualmente enseñando parte de su perfecta dentadura- Mi nombre es Takani Megumi…-hace una pausa- Tengo algo que proponerte Aoshi-chan…

-Mhhh… como sabes mi nombre?- inquirió el ojiazul revolviendo la espumosa bebida con su cuchara.

-Se mucho mas de ti de lo que piensas-se ríe en voz baja pero poco disimulada- Sabes? Tengo mucho que hacer, así que iré directo al punto.

-Mhh… te escucho…-bebe el primer trago y la mira.

-Conozco el problema de tu pérdida de memoria Aoshi-hablaba con tranquilidad- Y si aceptas lo que vengo a proponerte puedo darte toda la información que quieras.

-Toda…la información?-repitió con notoria sorpresa.

Ella asintió para luego proseguir.

-Tras investigar un poco se todo sobre ti, se todo eso que ni tu sabes debido a la amnesia….

-Mhh… y que es lo que quieres q haga?-preguntó el muchacho volviendo la vista a la taza.

-Verás… Sabrás que soy una cantante reconocida… con una trayectoria importante… hace dos años mis discos eran los mas vendidos…-comentó con aires de grandeza.

-No comprendo que tiene que ver eso conmigo-dijo él impaciente.

-Bien bien, Makimachi esta trayéndome problemas…

-Misao? –preguntó con algo de sorpresa.

-Ella misma, tu 'amiguita' apareció de un día para otro y me desplazó totalmente…mhp…esa comadreja…-suspira para calmarse.

-Antes de que digas nada, no es verdad lo que dicen las noticias, nosotros no tenemos ninguna relación…-aclara interrumpiéndola.

-Lo imaginé, ella no tiene gustos tan bajos… no es que quiera ofenderte-vuelve a reírse- pero no saldría con un profesor de secundaria…-hace una pausa en la que el joven guarda silencio- A pesar de que ustedes no estén saliendo juntos, es obvio que si se conocen. No se exactamente cual es su relación, sinceramente no me interesa, pero lo que quiero es que termines completamente con su reputación. Debe hundirse, todos tienen odiarla… para que se acabe su fama y yo vuelva al lugar que merezco…-no puede evitar sonreír con orgullo ante las ultimas palabras.

-Y como pretendes que haga eso?

-No te será tan difícil… -hace una breve pausa en la que examina sus ojos- Sólo debes lograr que se enamore de ti.

--------------------------------------------------

**N/A:** Antes que nada disculpen la demora! La verdad es que entre el cole y salidas no me queda mucho tiempo de escribir… y tengo muchos fics como sabrán… Ojalá este capi les guste, a mi no me termina de convencer xD pero bueno!

Que les pareció el mini- Lemon? Jaja inesperado hasta para mi ya que no lo tenía planeado…

Agradezco muchísimo los reviews que me levantan el animo y me ayudan a escribir mejor…enriquecen la historia… y me hace actualizar mas rápido! Jaja les contesto…

MaeryxPunkgirl gracias por leer hnita mágica verde! TKM

Gabyhyatt: jaja es verdad que Saito tiene muchos problemas a causa de el falso rumor de Aoshi y Misao… pero como veras se arreglo todo entre ellos… por ahora.

Paridad: Tokio no creo que aparezca en este fic… pero como veras si pensaba hacer un Aoshi Megumi, pero no precisamente romántico… aunque quien sabe, tal vez mas adelante haya algo mas entre ellos, lo dudo.

Miara Makisan: Tomaré en cuenta lo del encuentro… pero será un poco más adelante, falta muchas sorpresas todavía! Me alegra muchísimo que te guste el fic!

Rinoa Shinomori: jaja siii la verdad dan ganas de matar a Saito… y pensar q es un de mis personajes favoritos xD! Pero le queda bien el papel de malo no?

Neo li.Az: gracias por siempre leer mis fics! Este cap te lo dedico como lo pediste xD! TKMMM!

Rurouni Andrea: a mi también me gusta Saito! Pero en este fic no se lo puede querer… jaja gracias por el review!

Yune-o: jaja q sea SOLO su medio hermano no es un dato poca importancia… jaja ya veras luego q pasa.

DaniHimura: gracias por tu review!

Kat: Mira, la verdad no vi gravitation…es más, es uno de mis cuantos traumas, siempre desee verla! Jajaja así q no, no esta inspirado en esa serie.

Esto es todo por ahora! Prometo intentar subir el próximo mas rápido jejeje…. Ja ne!


	5. Odio amarte

**Calambres en el alma**

**Summary:** Aoshi rescata a Misao de una situación desagradable… se llevan mal al comienzo, pero como sabemos, del amor al odio hay un solo paso…pero que ocurrirá con la actual pareja de la ojiazul que es rico y famoso? Cuales serán los secretos que esconde la chica de la trenza? UAºA&M

**Aclaraciones Narrativas:**

Narración en 3era persona

-Diálogos-

_Pensamientos_

'Narración en primera persona por alguno de los personajes'

(Aclaraciones de la autora)

-----º-----º-----º----- Cambio de escena-----º-----º-----º-----

**Capitulo V**

**Odio amarte**

Llovió como hacia mucho no lo hacía, las calles bajas de Tokio estaban inundadas pero eso no impidió a Misao y Saito llegar hasta el estudio televisivo donde se llevaría a cabo la "reveladora" entrevista.

La emoción era generalizada pero la cantante estaba muy callada, repasando mentalmente lo que diría ante las cámaras. Ya una vez al aire las preguntas fueron directas y las respuestas de ella también, no fue difícil convencer al público de que todo había sido un mal entendido, que la joven quería muchísimo a Saito y que no tenía ninguna relación con el "loco" de la cafetería.

Todo salía de acuerdo a los planes de la pareja, nadie parecía dudar de sus palabras ni del amor que ambos sentían, hasta que…

-Por último les traeremos otra sorpresa!-agregó con una sonrisa de emoción la conductora-

La parte trasera del estudio se abrió y una cortina de humo cubrió a la figura que acababa de aparecer en el recinto para darle más misterio. Cundo por fin esta se disipó Misao no pudo evitar sorprender al encontrarse con ese par de ojos fríos que la miraban fijamente, dispuestos a echarlo todo a perder una vez más.

-Q-que… que hace él aquí?-murmuró para si aún sin dar crédito a lo que veía.

-Por favor señor Shinomori, deseamos oír su versión de los hechos-dijo con serenidad y esa sonrisa que parecía mil veces ya ensayada por la conductora- dígame, es verdad que ustedes no se conocían con anterioridad?

-Ella dijo eso?-preguntó mostrando sorpresa- Claro que si nos conocemos… y bastante bien por cierto…

El estudio se llenó de susurros que de inmediato fueron silenciados por una mirada amenazante por parte de la periodista, Misao temió voltearse pero sentía la furiosa mirada de Saito clavada en su nuca como si la presionara a decir algo, pero no se atrevía a contradecir sus afirmaciones, al menos por ahora.

-Explíquese mejor señor Shinomori-pidió la enrulada mujer jugando ansiosa con al lapicera que llevaba en las manos.

-Verá usted, pasamos año nuevo juntos… lo fuegos artificiales se veían preciosos desde la entrada de mi casa, no es así?-mira a Misao quien ya esta pálida.

-B-bueno…yo….-murmuró la joven sin saber realmente que decir ante tal acusación, tenia que desmentirlo?.

-Claro que no es verdad-dijo con calma y seguridad Saito poniéndose de pie- Misao pasó esa noche conmigo en un bar, junto con el resto del grupo así que no pudo estar con él en ningún momento.

Misao asiente nerviosa, era verdad en parte, quitando el tiempo en que había salido… No había pruebas de eso, claro, era su palabra contra la de Aoshi, y la suya y la de Saito deberían valer más.

-¿Qué puede decir al respecto señor Shinomori?-consultó la emocionada periodista imaginando los puntos de raiting que acumularía con ese programa.

-Tengo algo… que acredita su presencia en mi casa esa noche-respondió el ojiazul con asombrosa serenidad, se puso de pie y se acercó a la rubia dándole un sobre marrón bastante grande. Esta lo abrió con cuidado, y hasta cierto suspenso, hasta sacar de su interior tres fotografías.

Misao casi temblaba en su sitio imaginando que si las fotos eran reales su relación con Saito se iría al demonio, al igual que su carrera profesional, como todo podía terminar con una tontería así?

El estudio completo dio un grito, realmente había sido verdad que Misao había visitado la casa de Aoshi… miles de suposiciones recorrieron la mente de todos… había dormido con él? Era su amante? De donde se conocían realmente? Todo eso afectaría al grupo? Cual sería la reacción de la pareja oficial de la cantante al enterarse de esto?

-Silencio, silencio!-pidió la conductora dejando las fotos sobre su pequeño escritorio- señor Shinomori podría decirnos cual es su relación con la señorita Makimachi?

Saito no espero la respuesta y se puso de pie acercándose a grandes zancadas hasta donde estaba su novia, intentando no perder el control ni la cordura la tomo de la muñeca con más fuerza de la debida, pero ella se esforzó por ocultar la mueca de dolor.

-Vámonos, es suficiente-dijo con dureza a la chica quien no se atrevió a ver sus ojos llenos de ira, asintió con temor y salió con él del lugar ante el asombro de todos, televidentes y periodistas que no dejaron de hablar del hecho por varias semanas.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El silencio que reinaba en la blanca y pulcra sala de la hospital es roto por el grito de dolor de la joven, el medico de guardia acababa de acomodar el hueso dislocado de su hombro haciendo que sus ojos se bañaran en lagrimas. Luego la pasaron a una habitación para que descansara mientras curaban sus heridas, por suerte ninguna muy grave dado el caso de que el accidente había sido peligroso según el relato de la ojiazul que había sido llevada hasta allí por un asustado Kenshin que la había encontrado inconsciente a un lado de la acera.

-Te dije que fue un accidente Sou!-exclamó la chica agotada de repetirle lo mismo una y otra vez a su hermano la historia del choque- Saito me prestó su moto para ir a comprar algo de cenar y como no se usarla bien no pude frenar a tiempo…-explicaba la muchacha cerrando los ojos como haciendo memoria.

-Si fue así, donde esta la moto? Hasta donde yo se Kenshin no la vio en el sitio que te encontró…-dijo con los brazos cruzados y bastante molesto Soujiro, no creía ni una palabra de lo que su hermanita le decía, sabía que allí había algo más, pero porque se lo ocultaba?

-Deben haberla robado…-dijo volviéndose a verlo la chica- Porque no me crees? Supongo entonces que tendrás alguna otra hipótesis.

-Vi la televisión esta tarde-dijo simplemente volviendo a sentarse en un intento de calmarse un poco. Misao sintió un escalofrío ante esas palabras al recordar la entrevista de ese día, ese cometario significaba que la había escuchado.

-No creas todo lo que dice ese tonto de Shinomori- lo reprendió, y ante su inquisitiva mirada no le quedó más opción que relatarle la verdadera historia.

-Así que si se conocían de antes…

-Bueno si…-respondió un tanto apenada- Pero ese hombre es un idiota! Como va a decírselo a los medios! Además invento cosas que nunca ocurrieron!

-Como lo del beso?-se atrevió a preguntar el castaño viéndola de reojo.

-Beso? Lo pienso y me da nauseas! Como pudo hacer algo así! Sabiendo que…-se interrumpió, estuvo a punto de hablar de más, solía ocurrirle cuando estaba molesta, tenía que controlarse.

-Sabiendo que?-la mira fijamente, eran esos ojos que era capaz de poner él que la hacían tener un poco de miedo, así que se apresuró a reposa su vista en las sabanas.

-Que que…-busco un excusa mentalmente y sonrío para si al encontrar la perfecta- Que puede arruinar mi carrera!

El ojicafé suspiró vencido, parece que no podría sacarle nada nuevo, o por lo menos no ese día. De pronto una buena idea viene a su mente, sabía que esa conversación debía dolerle un poco a Misao, pero tenía que saber la verdad para poder ayudarla.

-Y Saito? Que extraño que aún no venga a verte…

-Sabe de esto?-pregunto la joven volviéndose a verlo con cierto aire acongojado.

-Claro, Kenshin se encargó de a avisarle después de traerte aquí…

-Entonces debe estar por llegar-se limitó a decir la joven en un tono distante poco usual en ella. Su acompañante iba a responder cuando la puerta se abrió dejando ver al recién mencionado quien traía un ramo de flores en las manos.

Soujiro se puso de pie ante la mirada asesina de Saito ordenándole que lo dejara a solas con su pareja pero volvió a su sitio al sentir que Misao lo tomaba de la manga de su camisa y tiraba un poco de esta pidiéndole que se quedara.

-Mhp…-se limitó a gruñir el morocho al pasar a su lado, al estar frente a la joven le dio las flores y luego de las típicas preguntas ¿Cómo ocurrió? ¿Te sientes mejor? ¿Cuándo te darán de alta? Le dijo que debía irse a hablar con la prensa para intentar arreglar el gran lío en el que ELLA lo había metido.

-Pero… Saito… me crees no?-se atrevió a preguntar sin siquiera mirarlo.

-Eso no importa, lo fundamental es convencer a los medios de que no es verdad, ya encontraré la forma.

-Pero… a mi si me importa lo que pienses de mi-agregó antes de que el hombre saliera sin darle ninguna respuesta, ella no hizo mas que suspirar- No… no me cree…-negó rápidamente con la cabeza antes de que en sus ojos se acumularan más lagrimas y luego se acostó dispuesta a descansar.

-Gracias por quedarte…-susurró antes de dormirse a Soujiro quien ahora más que nunca sabía que el bajista ocultaba algo, ya hablarían de eso al día siguiente.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Eres un completo idiota! Dije que debías hacer que se enamore de ti! No que acabe en un hospital…-suspira molesta la sensual cantante quien ya había dejado enfriar el te frente a ella.

-Eso no estaba en mis planes-agregó con frialdad Aoshi quien se mostraba tranquilo.

-Y que piensas hacer ahora? Sólo lograste que te odiara mas que antes, dime como diablos vas a hacer para que te quiera de repente?

-Es todo parte de mi plan Takani, déjame en paz-finalizó poniéndose de pie.

-Espero que estés en lo correcto, porque no veo avances, al contrario…-agregó molesta Megumi buscando algo en su cartera- Y este es el cheque que te prometí-le da un sobre- la cantidad que arreglamos-lo ve asentir y guardarlo en un bolsillo interno de su abrigo- bien, nos veremos en una semana.

El ojiazul se despidió con un movimiento de cabeza y desapareció por la puerta, caminó sin apuro hasta la clínica cercana donde luego de preguntar por alguien en informes se dedicó a subir al tercer piso, hasta desembocar en la habitación 312. Después de tocar y escuchar un "adelante" desganado entró al pequeño recinto donde Misao descansaba con los ojos cerrados.

-No ibas a casa Sou? Te dije que estoy bien, eres tu quien necesita un descanso…-mueve la cabeza para ver a quien esperaba fuera su hermano, pero se llevo tamaña sorpresa al ver de pie allí a su peor enemigo. Si, su odio hacia él había ido creciendo con el pasar de los días.

-Como te sientes? Debió ser un terrible choque…-comentó sin hacer caso a la mirada asesina de la muchacha.

-Porque dijiste todo eso?-se limitó a preguntar apuñalándolo con cada palabra- te das cuenta lo que lograste?-al ver el silencio del otro sólo suspiró, tenia que librarse de toda esa angustia que estaba anudada en su estomago, pero no tenía un hombro en el cual llorar, necesitaba contarlo, pero a quien?- Shinomori… no sabes cuanto te detesto…-cerró con fuerza los ojos, ocultando la retina bajo los parpados para que las lagrimas no escaparan por sus mejillas pero ya no pudo seguir evitándolo, las imágenes invadían su cabeza atormentándola, las pesadillas se hacían mas frecuentes y más y más dolorosas…no podía aguantarlo más, quería huir, necesitaba alejarse de ese mundo que la llenaba de tristeza.

Se sintió reconfortada de pronto, alguien acababa de abrazarla, era lo que necesitaba, exactamente eso, el calor del cuerpo tibio junto a ella la abstrajo un momento de ese asqueroso mundo liberándola de toda presión. Cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por esos brazos fuertes que la contenían mostrándole de pronto un sitio seguro.

Lloró.

Lloró como hace tiempo quería hacerlo, desahogo toda esa frustración contenida y pudo liberar así las penas que lastimaban su alma, por un momento olvidó a quien pertenencia ese corazón que latía suave dentro del pecho que ahora era paño de sus lagrimas.

-Te sientes… mejor?-preguntó en un susurro el joven sacándola de su ensimismamiento- Discúlpame por lo de ayer…actué precipitadamente…

"_Porque? Porque él es el único capaz de secar todas mis lagrimas? De abrazarme de este modo especial que me trasmite seguridad… de hablarme con esa voz dulce que no hace más que adormecerme y entregarme por completo a la delicia de su colonia que cada vez más parece embriagarme hasta la locura… mi mente dice que me aleje, que lo evite, que lo distancia, pero mi corazón pedía a gritos un descanso, una tregua, tenía que aceptar esa pequeña muestra de cariño sincero… él fue quien arruinó todo, quien me quitó la felicidad, pero de un momento a otro, tal vez sin proponérselo me había regalado una seguridad casi desconocida para mi…**Ni con Soujiro**… Es verdad, ni con él, mi hermano, con quien me había criado y compartido tantas cosas podía llorar así, mostrarle mi debilidad, mi infinito sufrimiento, ¿Por qué de pronto me abrí a Shinomori? **Hay algo en él que te gusta** que me gusta?… No, no puede haberlo… yo quiero a Saito, siempre voy a quererlo **A pesar de todo?** A pesar de todo… no puedo dejar de quererlo… porque me recuerda a mi padre…"_

Ella levanto la cabeza enseñándole unos rojizos ojos producto del llanto, lo odió. Aún más que antes, porque sin darse cuenta acababa de descubrir que había empezado a amarlo.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**N/A:** Perdonen por el enorme retraso y por lo corto del capitulo… hasta hace un tiempo estaba con el tema de las ultimas clases, evaluaciones, fiesta, ect… y SI! Termine 5to de secundaria por fin… comenzará el próximo año mi vida universitaria… No se cuando será la próxima actualización… Tengo el problema de que me voy tres semanas de vacaciones y que hasta navidad voy a andar como loca con una serie de one shot navideños que me prometí hacer… habrá algunos de RK así quesean jaja. Espero que a pesar de todo les haya gustado.

Ahora si, contento a las lindas personas queme dejaron review en el chap anterior…

MaeryxPunkgirl: que bueno que te haya gustado el cap…leyendo tu review me di cuenta hace cuanto no actualizaba! xD jaja TKM Maery!

Rurouni Andrea: la verdad no me inspire en gravitation nunca vi esa serie ni lei nada sobre ella, solo la escuche mencionar…

Neo li az: que bueno q te gusten… aunque no el del otro día xD!

Miara Makisan: y bueno, si la acepto… y Megumi es bastante malvada en este fic jojojo… y aun falta mas… espero q te guste este capitulo también!

Gabyhyatt: No no, no es eso… mas adelante vas a darte cuenta porque, bueno, en esos pensamientos del final tiro un dato…

Rinoa Shinomori: Si, pobre Misao… y a mi la verdad el personaje de Saito siempre me gusto, pero ser malo le queda taaaaaaaaaaaaan bien!

O.o Kaoru-chan o.O: jaja no es fic de kxk nena! Para eso tenes q leer mi otro fic! Pero q chica… bueno! Gracias por dejar review(x fin) y me alegro q te gusten los caps, vos seguí también con tus fics!

Emina-chan: que bueno q te guste y perdón por la larga espera!

Bien, no son muchos reviews en realidad… pero estoy bastante conforme, espero que me hagan llegar sus comentarios, dudas, criticas, ect dejando un review luego de leer este cap… si si? Bueno! Me retiro… ah si! Les comento también de mi nuevo fic "La viuda negra" que se centra en KXK pero también tiene algo de las otras dos parejas… lean!

Me despido, Ja ne!


	6. Confesiones próximas a una boda

**Calambres en el alma**

**Summary:** Aoshi rescata a Misao de una situación desagradable… se llevan mal al comienzo, pero como sabemos, del amor al odio hay un solo paso…pero que ocurrirá con la actual pareja de la ojiazul que es rico y famoso? Cuales serán los secretos que esconde la chica de la trenza? UAºA&M

**Aclaraciones Narrativas:**

Narración en 3era persona

-Diálogos-

_Pensamientos_

'Narración en primera persona por alguno de los personajes'

(Aclaraciones de la autora)

-----º-----º-----º----- Cambio de escena-----º-----º-----º-----

**Capitulo VI**

**Confesiones próximas a una boda**

Se miraron largamente como quien trata de adivinar los pensamientos del otro, la batalla interna de Misao era cada vez más fuerte, tenía miedo de aquel sentimiento que comenzaba a acosar su corazón.

-Podrías perdonarme… por lo que dije?-agregó Aoshi sinceramente haciendo que la muchacha desvié la mirada de sus labios que por un momento la habían hipnotizado.

-S-si… esta bien…-vuelve a mirarlo, esta vez frunciendo el cejo- pero no vuelvas a hacerlo! Sabes?...-suspiró- Por eso… ya… mi novio… me detesta.

De nuevo silencio, acaso no iba a decir nada?

-Te mentiría si te dijera que eso me apena-contesta luego de meditarlo haciendo a Misao sonrojarse.

-Pero que dices! Deberías sentirte culpable! Fue por todas esas mentiras que el se enfado! No solo mi relación con él, sino también mi carrera se irán a al demonio por tu culpa!

-Ya era hora de que dejaras ese grupo de cuarta-sentenció friamente- Estas para algo mejor, deberías ser solista y componer tus propios temas.

-Pero… si el otro día dijiste que…-musitó ella confundida por tantos elogios de su parte.

-Ya olvídate de lo que dije antes-respondió secamente para después ponerse de pie- Sólo quería aclarar eso… discúlpame si te hice sentir mal, si arruine las cosas… pero… sabes porque lo hice?-la vio negar con la cabeza rápidamente, ansiosa por aquella respuesta, pero el profesor sólo sonrió- Si quieres puedes venir a verme algún día para charlar con mas tranquilidad. Cuídate.

Diciendo esto último abandono la sala dejando atónita a Misao… así que había un motivo… de que podía tratarse? Porque se había comportado de un modo tan extraño? Era como si… momento! No debía pensar tonterías.

"_Vamos Misao! Mira lo que piensas! Shinomori enamorado de ti…que cosa más ridícula…pero… que sientes tu por el?...Saito… que vamos a hacer?..."_

------------------------------------------------------

A pesar de la insistencia del bajista ella se había negado mil veces a ir a su casa, después de su última pelea realmente le tenía miedo… esperaba estuviera ya más calmado, sabía que sólo se había tratado de un arrebato de furia… pero prefería que se encontraran en un lugar público, por si la discusión se tornaba complicada. Debían definirse, tomar una decisión sobre que haría en el futuro, Misao ya no soportaba más...algo debía cambiar.

-Llegas tarde-comentó antipáticamente Saito al verla entrar en la confitería.

-Lo lamento…acompañe a Sou a hacer unas compras y…

-No me interesa-la interrumpió acabando su café- Tengo algo en mente.

-De que se trata?-inquiero la joven jugando con sus dedos sobre la falda.

-Vamos a casarnos.

El corazón de Misao se detuvo, esa no era una propuesta, más bien una orden. Un momento…todo eso ya se había salido de control, no quería, no deseaba salir con Saito… ya no más, no soportaría su maltrato, su autoritario carácter… sus ordenes sin sentido, y muchos menos ser su mujer el resto de la vida.

Y su sueño? Ese que tienen todas las chicas alguna vez, de casarse con alguien guapo y gentil vivir en una hermosa casa con jardín y tener montones de hijos que cuidar. También era su sueño, y no era precisamente Saito el tipo de persona con que podría concretarlo, su príncipe azul era más bien alguien como… Shinomori.

Pero sabía que si se negaba ahora todo sería un desastre, debería irse del grupo, abandonarlo todo, y nunca podría cumplir su segundo y no menos importante sueño: ser cantante. Si, por ese sueño debía resistir un poco más, aunque doliera, aunque fuera difícil…

-Si…-asintió con una sonrisa decidida que hasta sorprendió un poco al hombre de profunda mirada- Es una buena idea.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Meditaba a solo dos cuadras de su casa, como se lo diría sin que se enfadara? Ojalá estuviera de buen humor… no quería separarse de su hermano… aunque él no lo sabia lo necesitaba mas que nunca con ella…

-ocurre algo?-le preguntó el castaño levantando la vista de el libro que leía al verla llegar con esa cara que delataba problemas.

-No…-se encoge de hombros dejando su cartera sobre el sillón.

-Que te dijo Saito?-preguntó Soujiro sin mas rodeos fulminándola con la mirada asegurándose de que no le mintiera.

-Él… bueno…- que haría? Le diría sus verdaderos planes? O también le mentiría diciéndole que estaba feliz por la prepuesta de su novio? Suspiró intentando decidirse, para enseguida volver a mirarlo- Me propuso casamiento.

-Ca…casamiento? Ese hombre esta totalmente loco! Lo mandaste al demonio no? Con cómo están las cosas, como se le ocurre…

-Acepté-lo interrumpió ella en voz alta haciéndolo callar- Voy… a casarme con Saito.

-Que? Estas hablando en serio Misao?

Vio al muchacho levantarse para observarla de pie frente a ella, podía ver que esta vez no le mentía… si lo permitía volvería a pederla y esta vez para siempre…era ahora o nunca.

-No…no puedes hacer algo así Misao…-musitó- Estas… tan cambiada….-agregó acariciando con delicadeza su mejilla por lo que ella sonrió levemente.

-Sólo crecí-respondió tomando su mano con ternura, su tacto le producía cosquillas.

-Ese… es exactamente el problema-respondió con sinceridad viéndola a los ojos.

-Problema? Cual es el problema?-hace una pausa- Se que te molestó que me fuera a vivir con él… se que no te cae bien… pero es la persona que yo elegí para pasar el resto de mi vida, y debes respetar eso Sou… así que por favor no te enfades. Yo prometo que vendré a verte seguido, veras que de a poco ustedes van llevándose mejor, es mas, planeaba que fueras quien me entregue, como papá no podría…

Esta vez fue él quien la interrumpió. La sorpresa de la chica fue tan grande que no lograba recuperarse del shock y reaccionar de algún modo, por fin pasados unos cuantos segundo atinó a empujarlo con suavidad haciendo que sus labios volviera a separarse un poco dejándola a hablar aún agitada.

-Sou… que… que haces?-susurró viéndolo sonrojada sin entender nada.

-Misao… Saito me cae mal… pero…creo que me pasaría lo mismo con cualquier hombre con el que salieras… porque yo te quiero… y no como una hermana… entiendes? Creciste…los dos crecimos… y…mis sentimientos cambiaron… yo… te amo…-tragó saliva nervioso al ver la cara de la joven quien no podía creerlo- me gustaría… que te quedaras conmigo para siempre… sabes cuanto te quiero…sabes que nunca haría nada para lastimarte… Misao…-se acercó de nuevo para besarla por segunda vez, pero en esta oportunidad ella lo detuvo colocando sus dedos sobre los labios del castaño.

-Sou… lo lamento-dijo sin querer sonar muy ruda- yo también te quiero… pero no así, para mi siempre fuiste mi hermano mayor…alguien a quien admiro, quien siempre me cuido desde que nos quedamos solos… y así será, eso no cambiara nunca…pero no puedo compartir este sentimiento… de verdad lo lamento-lo besa en la mejilla con ternura y se apresura a tomar su cartera para salir, se sentía totalmente abrumada por los hechos.

Perdida en sus pensamientos sus pasos la llevaron sin quererlo a aquel barrio alejado en las afueras de Tokio…tanto había caminado? Se vio de pie frente a aquella puerta pintada de blanco que parecía invitarla a tocar, después de todo el le había dicho que lo visitara luego para poder charlar…

Se sentía tan mal… ahora estaba mas sola que antes, a pesar que no había querido mostrarlo frente a su hermano, el echo de que este se le confesara la había perturbado ahora todo había cambiado entre ellos…

Bajó la vista angustiada, odiaba pensar en que tan solo en una semana se casaría con Saito… claro, el plan original seguía vigente….pero en una semana sería imposible lograrlo, así que tendría que casarse, y luego ver que hacer…

---------------------------------------------------------------

Bostezó y apago la televisión al oír el timbre, era extraño, no solía recibir visitas muy seguido… y faltaban aun un par de horas para que Megumi fuera a verlo. Se levantó y sin consultar abrió para sonreír al ver de quien se trataba. Aunque aquella sonrisa no duró mucho, enseguida notó el semblante de su visitante, no parecía estar nada bien.

-Misao?

Ella no respondió y simplemente lo abrazó con fuerza ocultando el rostro en su pecho sin poder resistir mas las lágrimas, porque siempre que lo veía acababa así?

De nuevo el silencio se hizo presente ante ellos, la joven podía sentir la calida mano de Aoshi recorriendo su cabeza a modo de caricia, intentaba calmarla, pero parecía inútil porque sólo lograba que llorara más fuerte.

-Yo…perdón…-musitó separándose un poco para secarse los ojos con sus dedos.

-Tranquila, no te preocupes, entremos y te preparo un te.

Misao asintió y lo siguió ya hipando por el llanto, se sentó en la pequeña mesa redonda del comedor. Esperó inspirando cada tanto para calmarse lo cual daba resultado, cuando él llego con la taza de humeante te caliente ella ya estaba mas calmada.

-Supongo que es mejor no preguntar-comentó él sentándose frente a ella- problemas con la grabación? Fotos? O es que no sabes como continuar la canción que escribías?

-No tonto…-suspira entre apenada y enfadada porque el creyera que podría ponerse así por algo como eso.

-Si viniste buscando una solución dudo que pueda dártela…-acotó tamborileando con los dedos sobre la mesa.

-Shinomori…-levantó la vista que anteriormente tenia fija en el vapor tibio que salía de la taza- Yo… voy a casarme en una semana.

--------------------------------------------------------

La joven de la trenza se incorporó un poco separando al muchacho de ella, ya todo aquello la estaba asustando, y si la habían seguido? Ahora habría pruebas reales de todo aquello y definitivamente Saito la mataría.

-Que te ocurrió aquí?...-musito preocupado el profesor al descubrir un moretón en la base de su cuello.

-Ehh…ahh… me lo hice en el accidente…-respondió ella en vano intentando alejarse al sentir de nuevo los suaves labios de Aoshi acariciar la tersa piel de sus hombros- eh… Shinomori… el timbre…-agregó volviendo a la realidad cuando el sonido se repitió por cuarta vez.

-No le prestes atención…-respondió extrañamente meloso él sin dejar de besar a la joven quien no podía resistirse y temblaba cada tanto mostrándose feliz- Ya se irán…

-P-pero…podría ser la prensa… y si nos descubren….yo…-musito mirándolo al apoyar la espalda sobre el cómodo sillón de su comedor para verlo sobre ella con una mirada tranquila.

-Eso no va a pasar…-sonrió amablemente, lo cual la sorprendió bastante- Yo voy a cuidarte Misao.

El corazón de la cantante dio un brinco, mezcladas la excitación y la alegría que bailaban en su interior la hicieron recobrar energías, sonrió desde el fondo de su alma, agradecida por aquella confesión, no se imaginaba cuando esperaba oír aquellas palabras.

-No quiero arruinarlo-respondió la muchacha con una cálida sonrisa- Mejor atiende si? Por favor…

-Bien bien…-aceptó Aoshi levantándose perezosamente y dejando a la chica recostada sobre el sillón. Al verlo ir hacia la puerta se incorporó un poco y se apresuró a abotonar su camisa.

Distinguió entre las sombras una figura femenina, de porte elegante, alta y de largísima cabellera que hablaba sobradoramente con Aoshi, en voz lo suficientemente baja como para que ella no se enterara de su conversación.

Aoshi no tardó en regresar, había perdido el buen humor de antes, y ahora parecía enfadado, bufó molesto al sentarse en uno de los sillones individuales.

-Tu novia?-se animó a aventurar Misao poniéndose de pie con cierta tristeza ante la idea.

-Ehh? No… es… una compañera de trabajo-inventó rápidamente él intentando disimular, se sentía confundido-Misao…-la miró y le tomo la mano impidiéndole seguir caminando hacia la puerta- No te cases… con ese hombre…-le pidió haciendo que su corazón crujiera.

-No puedo… concederte ese deseo-respondió ella en un susurro que apenas el pudo adivinar- No puedo decirte mucho, perdóname… pero…debo hacerlo, al menos por ahora tengo que seguir con él.

-Es por tu carrera no?-interrogó comenzando a enfadarse otra vez- es una estupidez que te cases con él por algo así! Tienes talento Misao! Si te lo propones con o sin él llegaras lejos cantando.

-Por desgracia no todo es el talento en el terreno de la música…los contactos y el dinero también son importantes y yo no tengo ninguno…-suspiró amargamente viéndolo de nuevo- perdona por venir a molestarte…-se inclinó frente al ojiazul para besarlo cuidadosamente en los labios, sin permitir que el indagara mas en su intimidad de lo que ya lo había echo, temía seguir lastimándose, y herirlo también a él. Se había vuelto como los demás protagonistas de la farándula, una hipócrita que sólo jugaba con los sentimientos de los demás… pero….ella quería a Shinomori… porque debía dejarlo?

-Olvídate de mi…si?-agregó desviando la mirada- Estaré bien! veras que si! Tal vez Saito no sea lo mejor que puede pasarme, pero no es tan malo no? Tiene sus lados positivos! Si lo conocieras mejor te darías cuenta de que…-hablaba casi sin pensar, quería engañarlo haciéndole creer que así seria feliz, para que saliera de su vida, para que no tuviera que volver a verlo y fingir que no sentían nada especial por él.

-No me tomes por imbécil-dijo fríamente Aoshi sin mirar a la cantante que acababa de enmudecer- Puedes engañar a los medios, a tu familia, a tus compañeros… pero no a mi, ya deja de mentir. No te accidentaste con esa moto, él te hizo eso no? Fue su culpa que estés hospitalizada tanto tiempo! Como lo permites? Como dejas que ese hombre te maltrate de ese modo tan cruel?

Antes de darse cuanta se había puesto de pie, sus manos aferraban los hombros de ella con fuerza obligándola a mirar sus ojos llenos de ira, por sus cristales caían gruesas lágrimas que culminaban en sus labios. La sentía tan frágil, como si tuviera entre sus manos a un ave herida, tan tibia y suave que le era imposible imaginarla en manos de aquella bestia con la que pretendía contraer matrimonio.

-Misao… No lo hagas… no te conviertas en su esposa…-agregó mas calmado.

-Por favor…-musitó ella apoyando despacio la frente sobre su pecho humedeciendo su remera- por favor… quiero quedarme contigo, Aoshi-sama.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**N/A:** jops! Siii! Tarde siglos en escribir esto… y lo termine el día de los enamorados! 14 de febrero! Aunque seguro lo subiré un poco después, porque Internet dejo de andar no se porque… así que bueno, ya veremos… muy pocos reviews en el chap anterior, en parte por eso me demore en actualizar… además de que en el medio me fui de vacaciones, y ahora ando estudiando kimik…jeje! Bien! Paso a agradecer a esas pocas personitas que dedicaron algo de su tiempo en leer esta historia y hacerme llegar su opinión:

Gabyhyatt: las cosas para Misao de a poco mejoran… o no? Jaja aún faltan muchas cosas por saber!

Arcasdrea: Jajaj gracias por tu review! Espero otro para este chap! Y gracias también por leer mi otro fic, nos hablamos en msn!

Rurouni Andrea: Tome en cuenta tu consejo, así que aceleré un poco las cosas… este chap creo que tiene mas emoción! Y se revelan algunas cositas importantes!

Muy pocos reviews, totalmente deprimente xD! También por eso tarde tanto en actualizar… bueno! Los dejo, lean y dejen comentario! Ja ne!


End file.
